1. Technical Field
This application relates to encryption/decryption and, in particular, to hardware-based encryption/decryption.
2. Related Art
The Cryptomeria Cipher (C2) is a Feistel network-based block cipher designed for use in the area of digital entertainment content protection. The C2 cipher is defined and licensed by the 4C (four company) Entity. The 4C Entity is a consortium formed by IBM, Intel, Matsushita and Toshiba.
The C2 cipher may have an input block size of 64 bits, an output block size of 64 bits, and an input key size of 56 bits. The C2 cipher may be a 10 round cipher. Details of the C2 cipher are provided in the C2 Block Cipher Specification published by the 4C Entity.